1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel copolymer having a perfluoroalkyl group and a water- and oil-repellent comprising the same. More particularly, it relates to a novel copolymer which is capable of imparting good water- and oil-repellency and anti-slipping property to fabrics, and a water- and oil-repellent which has good durability against domestic washing and dry cleaning and stability when it is used in combination with other additives and imparts slipping resistance to fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water- and oil-repellent comprising a polymer of a polymerizable compound having a perfluoroalkyl group has been known for many years. There have been proposed several copolymers comprising the polymerizable compound having a fluoroalkyl group and at least one other copolymerizable compound such as alkyl acrylate, maleic anhydride, chloroprene, butadiene, methyl vinyl ketone and styrene to be used as water- and oil-repellents in various commercial fields and/or to impart some other properties to these water- and oil-repellents. To improve the water repellency and durability against domestic washing and dry cleaning of the water- and oil-repellent, it is proposed to use, as a water- and oil-repellent, a copolymer comprising the polymerizable compound having the perfluoroalkyl group and an acrylate or methacrylate having a hydroxyl group (cf. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3798/1975). Further, some copolymers comprising the polymerizable compound having the perfluoroalkyl group and at least one other polymerizable compounds having various functional groups are used to improve the water repellency and durability of the water- and oil-repellent. Particularly, a copolymer comprising the polymerizable compound having the perfluoroalkyl group, and stearyl acrylate or methacrylate and 2-hydroxy-3-chloropropyl acrylate or methacrylate is known to have excellent water- and oil-repellency and durability (cf. Japanese Patent Publication No. 8068/1985).
As an increase in the number of properties and more versatile properties are required for the water- and oil-repellent, it is necessary to further increase the quality of the water- and oil-repellent. For example, the water- and oil-repellents comprising the above conventional copolymers do not have sufficient durability and stability when used together with other additives such as a finishing agent. In addition, fabric which has been treated with the conventional water- and oil-repellents, tend to cause slippage of yarns.